Wanted: Love Hina
by Alzrius
Summary: When Granny Hina passes away, Keitaro receives an inheritance beyond anything he'd ever dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted: Love Hina

Alzrius

Disclaimer: I am the bearded cow-like sea beast. Coo-coo-ca-choo.

_Thoughts are in italics._

_

* * *

_

"Granny Hina just passed away."

Keitaro's eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open. "Oh my God! That's…I just…God…" He muttered dumbly, looking at the ground in sadness and shock.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Haruka's tone was emotionless as she flicked her cigarette away, not caring that they were inside. She'd asked Keitaro to come with her to the convenience store to help carry some groceries for her teashop. They'd been standing in line waiting to pay for their purchases when Haruka had gotten the call on her cell phone.

Exhaling a breath of smoke, Haruka thought about what this meant. With Hina gone, she was now the oldest surviving Urashima; given that Haruka knew exactly what was in Hina's will, which meant she'd have a lot of work to do and not much time to do it. Glancing at her nephew out of the corner of her eye, she noted how he seemed to be on the verge of tears…over the death of an old lady he hadn't really known that well. Haruka's sigh was too soft to be audible – yeah, this was going to take a shit-load of work.

_We should start with a shock to the system, _Haruka decided.

Keitaro managed to collect himself enough to look over at Haruka, about to ask how Granny Hina had died, but his breath caught in his throat before he could get the question out. Haruka was reached behind her and, from where it had been tucked into the back of her pants, was withdrawing a gun! Eyes widening, Keitaro opened his mouth to ask just what Haruka was doing…when she put her gun to the back of the head of the guy in front of them, and pulled the trigger.

Chaos erupted as the corpse dropped to the ground in a spray of blood. At the sound of the shot, the remaining people in the convenience store, spinning around to see a dead body and a woman holding a gun, began screaming and running for the exit.

Not one of them made it.

Seemingly without a care in the world, Haruka fired again and again as people tried to dash to the door, which was barely a dozen feet away. Every time her gun rang out, another person hit the floor, a hole blown in them as they twitched and died.

All except for the last person, a woman clutching a wailing baby to her chest. Haruka lowered her gun as she fired, taking her down as the bullet tore through her thigh. Amazingly, the downed woman managed to hit the ground on her side, managing to avoid crushing her baby as she fell on a dead body.

The entire thing took less than ten seconds.

Gaping, Keitaro could only watch in a sort of stunned horror. What was going on? What was Haruka doing! This had to be some sort of horrible nightmare!

Haruka, for her part, calmly walked over to the crying mother as she put her gun in her purse. Rooting around in it for a moment – it was always impossible to find anything in there – she pulled out a second pistol, this one slightly larger than the other.

Realizing what she was going to do, Keitaro somehow managed to get himself moving again. Despite the fear that was twisting his stomach into a cord of knots, he managed to gently lay a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "A-Aunt Haruka? P-please…don't do this…" his voice was a squeak, all he could get out in his state of mind-numbing terror and disbelief.

Never losing her calm expression, Haruka whirled on Keitaro. Her right hand pressed the muzzle of the gun – a Desert Eagle .50, her favorite kind of handgun – against the lens of Keitaro's glasses, holding it a centimeter away from his eye. Her left hand reached down and grabbed him by the balls, hard. "I'm going to say this exactly once, Keitaro: Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Not waiting to hear whatever her nephew was going to gibber at her, Haruka let him go and turned to point her gun at the crying woman, who was unsuccessfully trying to crawl away while still holding her baby. Seeing that she was being targeted again, the woman's simpering picked up in volume. "Please!" she sobbed, "why are you doing this!"

Haruka didn't bother to answer, instead cocking the hammer in a very slow, deliberate manner.

"Oh God!" the woman wailed, "Oh God! Please, don't! Please, just spare my baby! I'm begging you, don't kill my girl!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Why is it you bitches always say the same thing? 'Please spare my baby,'" she mocked, "'I'll do anything, just don't hurt my child.' Just once I want to meet one of you who says, 'Go ahead and kill my brat, because I can always have more fucking children.'"

Her baby still wailing at the top of its lungs in fright, the crying woman opened her mouth to plead for mercy again, but Haruka was done toying with her. The noise from her gun was almost deafening as she fired once, reducing the infant to a squishy red stain on her mother's chest, which now sported a hole the size of a grapefruit.

Looking around in the aftermath of her carnage, just to make sure she hadn't missed anything, Haruka put her gun away and withdrew a cigarette. Lighting it up, she took a deep drag before turning back to Keitaro, who was wide-eyed with tears running down his cheeks, jaw working soundlessly. Taking out another cigarette, she offered it to him. "You should have one of these. It'll help calm your nerves."

The incongruous statement was just enough to push Keitaro's nerves to the breaking point. Suddenly horribly dizzy, he collapsed to his knees, doubling over as he threw up violently. His sudden vertigo was so complete that he didn't even feel the spreading warmth in his crotch as he pissed himself.

Having quickly stepped off to the side, Haruka shook her head in disgust as she watched Keitaro lose it completely. Well, at least she'd succeeded in giving him a shock…

When it finally looked like he'd finished, she nudged his ribs with her toe. "Get up."

He didn't respond immediately, and she nudged him again, harder this time. "Get the fuck up!"

He slowly staggered to his feet, tears still pouring down his face as he looked around, a whimper coming from his throat. Rolling her eyes, Haruka knelt over one of the dead bodies, a man about Keitaro's height, and started to take off his pants. "Take your pants off," she ordered briskly as she stripped the corpse.

"A-Aunt Haruka…?" she could hear the mounting horror in Keitaro's voice behind her.

"Take your damn pants off Keitaro. Underwear too. I can't take you anywhere looking like that." She paused to turn and glare at him over her shoulder. She let just enough malice seep through her emotionless facade that, if he hadn't already wet himself, he would have done so at the sight. "And if you don't like the thought of wearing a dead guy's pants, then you shouldn't have pissed in yours."

With a rapidly growing sense of numbness, Keitaro did as he was told, taking off his pants and underwear, and then putting on the pair Haruka had given him. He stared into space the entire time, and was beginning to seriously dissociate himself from his surroundings when Haruka put a hand on his chest, snapping him instantly back to reality as he jumped back with a shriek, crashing into a shelf and very nearly knocking it over.

Snorting in amusement, Haruka kept her hand on his chest. "Here, take this." Blinking, Keitaro looked down fearfully. Haruka's hand on his chest was pressing something against him. Though his own hands were shaking badly, he managed to put his hands under hers, and as she pulled her own away he was left holding…a package of chewing gum?

Keitaro looked up at her in confusion. "Chew it, dumbass," Haruka ordered, "All of it. You threw up, remember? This'll take care of your breath."

His breath? She had just massacred a store-full of people, and she was concerned with his breath? Swaying as he felt himself nearing a faint, Keitaro nevertheless managed to do what she told him, mostly in fear that she'd kill him if he didn't.

Satisfied, Haruka grabbed her nephew's hand, dragging him out and onto the street that was now totally deserted. Pushing him towards her car, she made sure he got in before she went around and climbed in the driver's side.

Pulling out, Haruka set off towards the downtown, one hand on the wheel as the other fished out her cell phone again. Dialing, she continued to drive at a leisurely pace as the phone rang, as though she hadn't just committed murder several times over.

Apparently, whoever was on the other end of the line picked up, because Haruka began to talk into the phone. "Hey babe, it's me. The old bird finally kicked the bucket." She paused for several moments, before speaking again. "Yeah, I've got him here with me now." She glanced at Keitaro, who was taking deep breaths of air as he glanced at her fearfully, looking away as he saw her watching him. "I bumped off some nobodies in the store we were in… Uh-huh, about as well as can be expected… Yeah. Listen, I'm taking him to the downtown entrance, can you meet us there? Okay. See you in a couple of minutes. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Haruka put it down. "So, Keitaro, wondering if your aunt has completely lost her mind?" She mused aloud.

"Wh-, tha-, you-," he sputtered, before finally managing to get a modicum of control over himself. "What the hell is going on! Haruka, you…those people…you killed them!"

"Yes, very good Keitaro," the sarcasm was thick enough to touch, "I did indeed kill those people. That's what happens when you shoot someone with a high-caliber gun at point-blank range."

"But WHY!"

Haruka considered making another joke, but decided against it. The point of this little demonstration was to start cutting the strings on the life he'd been living until now, not to drive him completely insane, after all. "Because I could. Or rather, to show you that there was no reason why I couldn't."

Staring at her in abject horror, and quite clearly not understanding, Keitaro was about to object to her reasoning loudly when Haruka made a sharp turn, tossing Keitaro around in his seat. By the time he'd regained his balance, she had pulled into an out-of-the-way service garage.

Not noticing that there weren't any attendants around, despite it being the middle of the day, Keitaro looked around wildly. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Relax, Keitaro. Nothing's going to happen to you." Haruka didn't get out of the car, but instead picked her cell phone back up. Dialing in a long series of digits, she hit the send button, and Keitaro nearly shrieked as the car began to descend. Somehow, she'd opened some sort of trap door or something, and the car was apparently sitting on a large platform that began to sink down into the ground. He could just barely make out the trapdoor above them closing. "What's happening!"

"I said relax," shushed Haruka. "We're almost there."

"Where! Where are we goOOF!" Unprepared for the sudden jolt as the car stopped its descent, Keitaro bounced in his seat again.

"You really should buckle up when you're in a car, Keitaro." Haruka's voice was still as dry as ever, but was quite clearly rich with mirth. "Driving without a seat belt can kill you." She chuckled softly as she got out of the car, motioning for Keitaro to do the same.

Slowly, he did so, looking around. They were in a small underground garage, not all that much different from the one they'd descended from. However, this one had a door on the far wall that Haruka was walking towards. Swallowing nervously, Keitaro slowly trotted after her.

Opening the door, Haruka lead him into a room that wouldn't have been out of place at a mansion. It was extravagant. The floor was completely carpeted with a dark red rug. The walls were lined furnished with wooden paneling. The light was diffuse, from several soft lamps. Scattered around were several plush, comfortable chairs, in one of which sat…

"Kanako!"

At the sound of her name, Keitaro's dark-haired little sister leapt to her feet. "Oniichan!" She quickly raced towards the pair, a joyful smile alighting her normally-somber face.

Kanako threw her arms wide as she ran towards them, and Keitaro braced himself for the inevitable glomp. His surprise was complete, however, when Kanako threw her arms around Haruka, who was a few steps ahead of him, instead.

The force of Kanako's embrace was enough that Haruka swung her around in a half-circle, leaving Kanako's back to Keitaro as Haruka held her. The stunned young man was about to ask what was going on, but the question was en route from his brain to his mouth, when it was suddenly derailed as Kanako and Haruka starting kissing.

Once again speechless, Keitaro could only watch as both women closed their eyes, arms around each other as they made out passionately. He could hardly believe what he was seeing as Haruka's hand dipped down, flipping up Kanako's skirt and giving him a quick view of her white cotton panties, tinted by her dark hose, and moved under it to give the younger girl's ass a squeeze, drawing an appreciative moan from her.

Finally, Kanako broke the kiss, looking up at Haruka with a grateful smile. "Thank you for calling me first."

"Sure babe," Keitaro's eyes widened at the familiar moniker. She'd been talking to Kanako on the phone in the car! "I figured you deserved to know before anyone else."

Leaving Haruka's embrace, Kanako turned to Keitaro. "Oniichan…" she breathed, the love in her eyes was as total as it was naked.

Closing the distance between them, Kanako hugged Keitaro to herself, making sure to press her chest against him, and leaned upwards to give him the same treatment as Haruka had gotten. Keitaro's eyes widened as Kanako's closed, her tongue running over his lips as she kissed him hungrily. When he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, it was enough to shock him back to his senses.

Grabbing her shoulders and roughly pushing her back, he yelled at the two women in a voice tainted with desperation. "Will somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Oh, oniichan…" Kanako's voice was soft and full of an almost-motherly concern as she reached up to tenderly caress his face. "My poor oniichan, you must be so scared. Seeing Haruka kill some people, this secret lair, and now me here…"

Slowly taking his face in her hands, Kanako gently moved forward again, Keitaro not having it in himself to stop her. "But you don't need to worry anymore. I promise you, from now on, everything's going to be wonderful."

Wordlessly, Keitaro turned his eyes to Haruka, silently begging for an explanation. She grinned at him in response. "It's your inheritance, kid."

"Inheritance?" he echoed dumbly.

"Yep. Granny Hina left you everything. Congratulations Keitaro. You've just inherited the entire fucking world."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a fusion with the comic mini-series "Wanted" from Top Cow Productions, an imprint of Image Comics. A guy at work loaned me the graphic novel, and after reading it I somehow got to crossing it with Love Hina in my thoughts. This is the result. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wanted: Love Hina

Chapter Two

Alzrius

Disclaimer: Please sue me; if I go to debtor's prison I can finally get out of the sun.

_Thoughts are in italics._

_

* * *

_

Keitaro stood there, blinking at Haruka dumbly in the wake of her announcement. "The world?"

An annoyed looked flashed across Haruka's face at his obvious lack of comprehension, but it was Kanako, slipping around to lightly hug him from behind (the better to press her chest against him) who responded with a soft giggle. "Not literally, oniichan. Rather, you're going to be part of the group of people who control everything." She leaned in closer to whisper huskily in his ear, her fingers lightly tracing over his chest, "You can do anything now; kill whoever you want, fuck whoever you want, take anything you want. It's all yours." She punctuated that last statement by licking his ear, which was enough to make Keitaro jump, shaking her off.

"Wh-what're you saying, Kanako!" He still sounded freaked. While he finally had an explanation, it wasn't one that made much sense.

Giving a sigh, Haruka walked over to her nephew. Roughly grabbing him and dragging him over to one of the plush chairs in the room, she pushed him into it. "Sit down."

Dragging one of the remaining chairs over so it was across from him, Haruka sat in it so she was facing him directly; Kanako elected to remain back, seemingly unperturbed by how Keitaro had rebuffed her advances so far. Lighting up another cigarette, Haruka began to speak. "It's like this, kid. The entire world is controlled by a crime syndicate, or more correctly, a group of crime syndicates who work together. They control everything in the world – the media, the government, law enforcement, all of it. Are you with me so far?"

Listening raptly, Keitaro nodded. He still looked disturbed, but at least things were beginning to become coherent.

Haruka continued. "Now, most of the lower and mid-levels of these criminal enterprises are your basic nobodies. Losers like mafia thugs or yakuza enforcers; basically just people who take orders, but don't get to give them much. However, the upper echelons are made up of people like you and me," she paused to take a long drag, knowing this next part was going to be a bomb "people with, for lack of a better term, super powers."

"'super powers'!" echoed Keitaro, voice rising with disbelief. "What are you talking about? You don't have any super powers, and I know I don't!"

If Haruka was put off by her nephew's vehement denial, she didn't show it. Instead, she took her cigarette out of her mouth and looked at Kanako. "Babe, go to the desk," she nodded at the far end of the room, where a nice mahogany desk sat in a corner, "and get the deck of cards there." Kanako hopped up obediently, opening the desk's drawer and fishing around in it for a moment, before finding the pack of playing cards it held and bringing them over to Haruka.

The older woman took them, tossing the box aside as she took them out and began shuffling them. After a few moments, she stopped, and reached into her purse, withdrawing her smaller-caliber gun, which she then tossed to Keitaro, "Here."

Keitaro, freaked by suddenly being given a deadly weapon, juggled the gun for a moment, half-afraid that he was going to shoot himself, before he finally got a grip on it. "What's this-"

Haruka interrupted him as she reached into her purse a second time, withdrawing her Desert Eagle. "Here's what's going to happen, Keitaro. In a moment, I'm going to throw these cards in the air. You'll then shoot the ace of diamonds before it hits the ground, and avoid hitting any of the other cards in the process." Seeing him about to open his mouth to protest that that was impossible, Haruka silenced him as she pointed her gun at him. "No bitching. Just do it."

Looking around for Kanako, his only potential ally in this insanity, he found her standing right behind him; the better to not be hit by any stray gunfire. She gave him a quick smile, appearing completely confident, which didn't reassure Keitaro at all.

"Ready?" Haruka asked, bending the stack of cards in her hand. Keitaro wanted to tell her that no, he wasn't ready, and that they were both completely out of their minds, but he didn't have a chance as Haruka bent the cards enough that they launched out of her hands in a rapid sequence as she yelled, "Go!"

With the barrel of a gun less than a foot from his face, the same gun with which Haruka had callously obliterated an infant child and her mother, Keitaro didn't dare not at least make the attempt – maybe if he said he tried, Haruka would spare him. Barely able to make out any of the cards as they fluttered through the air, Keitaro managed not to gibber in fright as he squeezed the trigger several times, praying that maybe somehow, one of the bullets would zing the right card.

The last shot was still echoing in the small room when the final card fluttered to the ground. On the far side of the room, the wall was now pock-marked with bullet holes. Calmly putting her gun away, Haruka walked over to the mess of cards on the floor, fishing through them. She slowly picked one up – the only one that was damaged – and silently turned it over to show it to Keitaro, who gaped.

He hadn't just hit the ace of diamonds; each shot had hit the diamond in the center of the card, blowing a hole through a corner.

Shaking now, Keitaro let the gun clatter to the floor. "But…how?"

"I told you," responded Haruka tonelessly, "super powers."

Keitaro barely felt it as Kanako placed her hands on his shoulders, beginning to massage them to relieve the incredible tension there. "Honestly, oniichan, is it that hard to believe? You've always been incredibly hard to damage, and healed so fast." She frowned as she thought of how often those defensive abilities had been called upon, thanks to those cunts at Hinata Sou.

Haruka flicked the card over into Keitaro's lap as she sat back down. Slightly amused at how he regarded it so warily, she continued. "It's like this: You know the story of Taro Urashima, right?"

Blinking, Keitaro nodded, feeling a little better now as Kanako's hands worked their magic on him. "Yeah…I was teased about it in school." Haruka nodded at him, and it took Keitaro a minute to realize that she wanted him to tell it.

"Well, um, Taro was a fisherman who rescued a turtle one day; I think it was from a shark or something. Anyway, the turtle was able to talk, and thanked him, and led him under the sea to a palace where the Sea Dragon Queen lived." Keitaro frowned as he tried to remember the rest of the old fairy tale. He hadn't thought about it in years. "She rewarded him for saving the turtle…something about how he was the child of a court retainer or something and she'd have lost face if he died, and let him stay there. After a while he got homesick and left, but three hundred years had passed for the rest of the world. He got depressed that everyone he knew had died and…oh, no, wait," he paused as he realized he'd forgotten something, "the Sea Dragon Queen gave him a jeweled box, and when he got back he opened it. It had his real age inside though, so when he opened it, he aged three hundred years and died instantly."

Haruka nodded as he finished the tale. "Right, that's about the version that most people know." Finishing her cigarette and crushing the butt between her fingers before tossing it away carelessly, she continued, "That man, Taro, was our ancestor."

Keitaro blinked. "Huh?"

"He was our ancestor," Haruka repeated, "and there's a bit more to the story than what you know. You see, most people don't know that the Sea Dragon Queen offered Taro anything he wanted as a reward. They also don't know that she had a daughter, a princess, of exceptional beauty. From what I was told, she was supposed to be pretty much a goddess in every sense. Anyway, Taro took one look at the princess and asked to marry her for his reward."

Keitaro was hanging on every word as Haruka told the story. "Now, the Sea Dragon Queen wasn't very happy about her daughter being wed to some no-account, useless human, but she couldn't do anything about it, since she'd promised him a reward of his choosing. So, she allowed the two of them to be married, but with a condition – they couldn't leave her palace, since she didn't want word getting out about the marriage."

"Don't forget to mention that they were in love." Piped up Kanako, still massaging Keitaro's shoulders, which had helped relax him considerably by now.

"Right," Haruka rolled her eyes, "I guess the princess had a thing for fishmonger losers, because she was supposed to be pretty heavily in love with him. Anyway, they got married, and Taro spent the next three centuries doing what pretty much anyone in his position would have done: fucking his wife non-stop."

Had Keitaro looked behind him, he would have seen Kanako giving him a hungry look, clearly imagining herself and him in that position. "Anyway, after a couple hundred years of that, he finally started to want to go home." The older woman smirked as she added, "I guess the princess started running out of bedroom tricks. Anyway, the princess pleaded with her mother to let him visit his home for a day, and the Sea Dragon Queen finally agreed. She sent him back to the surface, just him, and gave him a box that she said would transport him back to his wife when he wanted to return. But of course, she lied, and it was really his displaced age that was in there, killing him when he opened it and ending the problem of her daughter's embarrassing husband."

"That's awful," admitted Keitaro, "but how does that explain us having super powers?"

"I'm getting there," Haruka replied. "You see, apparently humans and dragons aren't supposed to be able to cross-breed, but after cumming in her a few thousand times – most of which was probably in her pussy – the dragon princess found out shortly after her husband's death that she was knocked up." Waving a hand carelessly, Haruka decided to wrap things up, "anyway, long story short, she gave birth, and her mother cast the half-breed out into the world to avoid the scandal, and that kid was also our direct ancestor; a guy with the powers of a dragon. That's where our family's powers come from."

Keitaro glanced at the bullet-riddled ace of diamonds in his lap. "Dragons have gun powers?" He asked dubiously.

"No, dumbass," snapped Haruka. "Look, this was all well over a thousand years ago; our line's thinned out since then. But the stuff that's still left is like that: being incredibly hard to hurt, or fast to heal, or having uncanny aim, and some other shit besides. We're basically un-fucking-believably good at anything we try, physically that is, and damn hard to kill. That's it." She paused, and then added, "there was supposed to be a lot more stuff we could do, but like I said, after a couple hundred generations of watering down, we Urashimas aren't what we used to be."

"The sea still loves us though," added Kanako. Keitaro leaned back, tilting his head up to look at her.

"Huh?"

"You aren't one of 'us,' Kanako, but yeah, I forgot," nodded Haruka. "No Urashima has ever had any problems with the ocean since then. It's how you, Naru, and Mutsumi managed to miraculously wash onto Okinawa after you all went overboard. It's probably because the princess is still down there somewhere, keeping an eye on us. That's what I was told anyway; nothing else really makes sense," she finished with a shrug.

Keitaro looked down, trying to digest all of what he'd just been told. He was part dragon? It was pretty hard to swallow. Behind him, Kanako released his shoulders and moved to try and drag another chair over, hoping she could at least play footsy with her oniichan in the meantime, but a mild glare from Haruka stopped her, and she sat down with a huff.

After spending a few minutes mulling things over, Keitaro picked his head up and looked at Haruka as another question occurred to him. "Why wasn't I told any of this before, though? I mean, don't my parents know?"

"Your mother does," explained Haruka with a sudden frown, "but she's too much of a sorry little bitch to do anything about it, let alone actually tell you."

Keitaro, surprised at the amount of venom in Haruka's voice, was about to object to her talking about his mother like that, but Haruka gave him a look which made his voice catch in his throat, and he closed his mouth.

"Since your mother was firstborn, she was set to take over everything, but Hina, completely blinded by maternal instinct, decided she wanted to raise her kid normal, and then bring her into her heritage when she'd turned eighteen." Haruka reached into her purse for another cigarette, only to realize she was out. Cursing, she tossed her purse away, settling down into the chair more.

"I was twelve when your mother turned eighteen, and I still remember hearing them fight when Hina told her about our ancestry. They'd never blown up like they did then. Your mother, that selfish little fuckwit, didn't want anything to do with being a super-criminal. She was fresh out of high school, completely head-over-heels in love with your dumbass father, and was horrified at what our mother told her. She basically turned her back on all of it, abandoning m- our clan utterly, not caring about the consequences. Of course, having her plan suddenly blow up in her face freaked Mom out, and so she started training me immediately."

"After that, things were fine for a while. Hina and your mother never spoke again, but Hina at least respected her kid enough not to fuck with her life any further. She got a little squirrelly as the years went by though. She started bitching at me about having a kid of my own," Haruka snorted at that, "and she somehow arranged for your parents to adopt Kanako as a last resort, but she was basically pinning all of her hopes on you until the very end."

"I don't understand. What hopes? And what do you mean that Kanako was a last resort?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said, Keitaro? She wanted me to get knocked up and squeeze out a kid or two; the old bat was going nuts to produce an heir. She wanted to be sure that the Urashima clan would continue. She saw that I was nearing thirty, and I'd told her plenty of times that I'm enjoying my life too much to raise a brat, so towards the end, Hina started arranging everything to go to you when she died. Kanako," Haruka pointed at the younger girl, "was a last measure, just in case you pussied-out like your mother did. If that happens, Kanako'll get everything instead. She's not a real Urashima, but Hina and I have been training her, and the old bat was giving her regular blood transfusions in a last-ditch effort to try and make her like us."

Seeing Keitaro swing his head around to regard his adopted sister with wide eyes, Haruka clarified. "It didn't work very well though. Even considering how much we've lost over the centuries, Kanako's a shadow of us. If she's named heir, she probably won't be able to last very long before someone else bumps her off. The rest of the people in the syndicates are always eager to cut out a weak link."

"Which brings us to you, oniichan." Kanako interjected. "Granny Hina left you about fifty billion yen in cash, almost half that much in property and assets, and some other stuff besides in her will."

Just as her nephew's eyes started to widen, Haruka brought him back down to Earth. "But it's all predicated on you not being the little pussy you are now. Her will stipulates that after her death, you have one year to be whipped into shape – no more bullshit about Todai and promise girls and crap like that. Instead, you'll need to be not just able, but willing, to do like Kanako said: kill whoever you want to kill, fuck whoever you want to fuck, and take whatever you want."

Realizing that they basically wanted him to become some sort of debased super-villain, Keitaro started to protest. After all, the money and stuff would be great, really great, but if he had to rape and murder to get it, then sorry, but all bets were off. Again, though, Haruka beat him to the punch.

"Let me be clear, kid, about what happens if you say no. Kanako will be named heir. She'll survive for maybe a month or two before people with real super powers get the drop on her. Then she'll be raped and murdered and once the heir is gone, the rest of us will have targets on our heads. You'll be taken next," she leaned forward and gave him a harsh glare to drive the point home, "and I can guarantee that they will rape you – sexuality becomes much looser when rules don't apply to you - and then they'll kill you, probably pretty brutally too, since Hina had quite a few enemies. Then they'll come for me."

Haruka leaned back in her chair again, preparing to through down the metaphorical gauntlet. "Hina had enemies, but also enough friends to make sure that you'll get the year of training free of undue interference if you say yes. So, what's it going to be Keitaro? Step up and claim what's yours, or run and hide until the bad men come to claim your ass, literally?"

Biting his lip, Keitaro glanced a Kanako, but she just gave him that same sweet smile, sure of what his decision would be. Shoulders slumping, Keitaro realized that Kanako was right to look so confident about what his answer was going to be. He couldn't turn this down…not when it'd result in such a gruesome end for not only himself, but Kanako and Haruka as well. "I…I'll do it." He choked out.

Kanako grinned widely, but Haruka was less than pleased at the defeated tone in his voice. Even with a year, this wouldn't work if he was going to go into it with such a wimpy attitude. He needed to want it, to desire to take everything he was being offered and become more of a man. And Haruka knew just how to start to tempt him. "Okay then, good. Now, stand up."

Keitaro did as he was told, and Haruka walked around behind him, kicking the chair back, and then suddenly grabbed his arms, putting him into a painless but very effective hold. Needless to say, Keitaro started to panic. "Aunt Haruka! What are you doing!"

Her eye twitching at being called "Aunt," Haruka forced herself to smile and make her voice into a seductive purr. "Training you, Keitaro. And lesson one is how to fuck." Ignoring how Keitaro's jaw dropped as his eyebrows rose, Haruka looked at Kanako, who was wearing an eager expression. "Now, babe, undo his pants and get him hard for me."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was going to have the subsequent sex scene be part of this chapter also, but decided not to at the last minute. The back-story and explanations dominate this chapter too much. So, you'll just have to wait a little longer for the incestuous goodness! 


End file.
